


Lips Stained Red

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have a special date night planned, one that involves his favorite lipstick and a toy they both happen to favor. But they might not even make it out the door for dinner; dessert is just a little bit more important.





	Lips Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anythingbutplatonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/gifts).



> my sweet soft submissive oliver [wipes tear] i hope you enjoy
> 
> warning: if you do not enjoy reading pegging/dominant felicity/men partaking in traditionally feminine things (it hurt me to type that) then please skip this story!

  
Oliver let out a slow shaky breath. His eyes stayed glued to his wife. She sat at her vanity, slowly prepping for what they had planned for the night. Felicity was being slow on purpose, drawing out his suffering. He didn’t like to wait and she knew this. But he found a way to preoccupy himself. He watched her apply her makeup. Her skilled hand moved across her face from her eyes to her cheeks and lips. She sat there, looking like a vision. Her long blond hair, slightly damp from their shower, sat on her shoulders. It didn’t take anything away from her beauty. How could it? She was sitting there wrapped in a towel, bare shoulders graced with only the tips of her wet hair and gentle beads of water.

Her lips, though, that’s where his eyes were really drawn.

Felicity met his gaze in the mirror as she leaned in to apply a dark red lipstick. It was one of his favorite colors on her. Darker than blood. Almost black, but looking at it you knew it was red. He imagined the way it would look on his skin. His neck, his chest, his back, his lips. She dragged the lipstick across her plump lower lip, keeping her eyes on his. Felicity smoothed her lips together, spreading the makeup across them. She popped her lips and gave him a wide smirk.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How good that color is going to look on my skin.”

His cock twitched under his own towel. They were supposed to be getting ready for a date night. Dinner reservations at one of their favorite restaurants and then home for dessert. A special dessert. They only did this once in awhile, but it was amazing every time they did it. She would slide on their favorite toy; long, hard, and plastic. He twitched again at the anticipation of how it would feel.

“Really?” she slid from the vanity and sauntered towards him. Felicity straddled his lap, lipstick in hand, and leaned closer to him, “I think it’s going to look good on you too.”

She brought the lipstick to his lips as if to tease him, but he didn’t stop her. He swallowed thickly and watched her with an intense gaze. She pressed her hips to his, eliciting a gasp from his lips. Her hand came to his chin, gripping gently. She swiped the color across his lower lip and he instinctively rubbed his lips together. He expected it to be wet and maybe tacky, but it went on smooth. It had a barely there kind of feeling. Oliver wasn’t bothered by the idea of makeup. He might not be the kind of guy to wear it on a daily basis, but he had worn it for costumes and such. Right now, though, he wanted to do whatever Felicity wanted him to do.

She closed the cap on the lipstick and tossed it towards the vanity. Her towel was thrown away with even less care. She gripped onto his sides through the towel and wiggled her hips atop his. He groaned loudly.

“You’re so sexy,” she whispered, catching his lips.

“Sexier in this color,” he mumbled.

She laughed, “Maybe, but then again you always look good with my lipstick smeared across your face.”

“I don’t want to smear it,” he whispered.

She pulled back with a brow raised.

“Maybe,” he said, leaning into kiss her collarbone, “I want to do this,” he left a lipstick mark on her skin.

He dipped lower, leaving another and then another.

She groaned, “Yes.”

He rolled them over until he was on top of her. His towel fell away, revealing his half hardened length. He wasn’t worried about that now; he was more focused on bringing Felicity to the brink. Oliver left marks all the way down her body and on her inner thigh. It was sexy in a primal, possessive kind of way. He understood why Felicity did it to him all of the time; he was pretty sure out of the two of them, she was the most possessive one.

He spread her legs and gave a soft kiss to her already wet pussy, “You’re beautiful.”

His tongue flicked out against her folds. She groaned and rolled her hips into him. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked it like it was the sweetest piece of candy he had ever tasted. All the while, his fingers dipped down lower. He penetrated her with two fingers, pumping in and out, curling when he reached back far enough. Felicity cried out as he touched the spongy spot deep inside of her.

He picked up the pace of his fingers, wanting nothing more than to watch her fall apart. She once accused him of enjoying getting her off more than actually experiencing an orgasm for himself. Maybe it was true. There was nothing like watching her writhe underneath him. Watching her mouth fall open and her eyes roll back in complete ecstasy. The way his name fell from her lips and moans that came with it. Yes, he loved getting his wife off.

Her thighs began to shake on either side of his head; her back arched as she cried out his name. A warm gush of juices flowed around his fingers. He kept pumping until she was slumping back into the bed. Slowly, he pulled away from her. She whined at the loss of contact. He kept his eyes on hers as he licked the juices from his fingers, sucking them completely clean.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

Felicity pushed herself up and grabbed onto the back of his neck. She brought him to her lips, kissing him roughly. If their lipstick hadn’t been smeared before it was now and he didn’t care. He pressed his body into hers, his cock resting against her warm skin. She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly as they kissed. It was hungry. It was animalistic. It was passionate. All he knew in that moment was he couldn’t get enough of her mouth.

When they finally pulled back, they were panting for breath. Felicity’s mouth was nothing but a memory of the lipstick that had once been there. It was a faded smear across her chin and upper lip. He had no doubt he appeared the same way. She took in deep breath after deep breath, staring at him with those same hungry eyes.

“We’re going to have to cancel those reservations,” she whispered.

“Good.”

She scrambled up the bed and reached for the strap-on and lube, “Get on all fours, baby.”

Oliver swallowed and nodded. This is what he had been waiting for. He was fully hard, throbbing even and he wanted nothing more than to feel her fill him. He loved being hers in every way imaginable. This was no exception. She claimed him, held him tightly, and filled him in the most glorious way every single time they did this. It was an experience.

He got on all fours in front of her. His ass ready and waiting. He gripped the sheets in anticipation.

“Nervous?” she asked.

He glanced back at her, watching as she slid lube on the toy and her fingers.

“Nope.”

“Then relax,” she commanded, sliding two fingers inside of him.

He nodded and looked forward. Oliver closed his eyes while she worked him and got him ready. It was always a little weird at first, the intrusion, but he quickly got used to it.

“Ready?” she scissored her fingers inside of him, stretching his walls.

He nodded again, “Yes.”

Felicity pulled her fingers back and brought the toy to his puckered hole. He knew she was just as excited as he was. She loved getting him off this way. She liked being in control and making him feel good. But not only that, their toy had a special piece just for her. It nestled inside of her and rubbed against her walls while she thrust into him. And if she so wanted to, the entire toy would vibrate.

Felicity slowly pressed inside of him. He yelped a little at the first few inches. It was a big toy. He quivered underneath her, but refused to let the small amount of pain that came with it to deter him. He knew the pleasure would be even greater.

“Still good?” she asked, smoothing her hand over his back.

“Yes,” he squeaked.

“Good.”

She gave him a couple minutes to adjust before she started to pull back. His walls stretched, but as she moved in and out the pain subsided and the pleasure took over. He could feel each time she hit his own hidden g-spot. It sent a jolt through him and made his thighs quake.

“Oh god,” he groaned.

His cock throbbed violently, but he would not give in to his orgasm so easily. She quickened the pace and turned on the vibration to level one. Her hips gripped his hips tightly. She thrust into him roughly.

“Fuck!”

Precum dripped from his tip onto the sheets. He twisted his hand into the blankets and closed his eyes tight. He wanted more.

“Oliver!” she moaned, turning up the vibration after a couple of minutes.

“Sh-shit,” he hissed.

Felicity pounded into him. Her movements became erratic, meaning she was reaching her second orgasm. She turned up the vibration to the highest setting as she hit her peak.

“Fuck!” she slammed into him, letting the tip brush against the most sensitive part of him.

“Felicity!” he screamed at the top of his lungs.

His balls and his stomach tightened before something snapped inside of him. Oliver’s cock throbbed and ropes of sticky cum hit the sheets. The feeling was so intense his vision began to whiten around the edges. His entire body shook with his orgasm. As he came down he found himself unable to breathe, but the buzzing pleasure that filled his body was more than worth it. Felicity slowly pulled out of him and tossed the toy away.

“Lay down, baby,” she whispered.

He let himself collapse in a heap on their bed. The one reason they didn’t do this very often was it took a lot out of him.

She snuggled up beside him, trying to find her own breath, “That was amazing,” she kissed him gently.

“You’re amazing,” he said, sounding almost delirious even to himself.

She chuckled, “Get some rest,” she reached down and squeezed his ass cheek, “We’ll make time for dinner later.”

He whined and nuzzled his face into her neck and chest, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
